Algolagnia
by Wicked Enough
Summary: /OneShot/SakuSasu/ My scars with yours. My blood with yours. My pain with yours. My death with yours.


**Algolagnia**

One-Shot

_Disclaimer_: I do not own any part of Naruto.

Author's Note:

You know what I have to say for this? Well, nothing, really. It's just honest crap from my mind to yours. I had a dream a few nights ago where I saw a girl and a guy (I don't remember what they looked like) pulled up their sleeves and showed each other their scars, then pressed their wrists together. Blood started gushing out, and the rivers of it sank into the ground, where they collapsed. Basically, this is the mood of this story. Dark, angsty, and some-what disturbing.

Please leave a review for the creepy authoress!

* * *

**al-go-lag-n-ia** (_noun_) sexual gratification derived from inflicting or experiencing pain

* * *

Her eyes opened, lashes caressing her skin, then closed slowly. She takes a deep breath, smelling his forest scent and the sharp edge of blood that always seemed to linger around him. A quiet sigh, and he's awake from his light sleep.

He props himself up by his elbows and watches her breathe. Her face is still beautiful... He knows she's awake but he has no desire to force her to open her eyes.

They were the nightmares of each other and the dreams of the world. Here they were. Together like they thought they'd never be.

She opened her eyes again, the shiny green jewels meeting his onyx gaze. Without a thought, he leans forward to viciously capture her bruised lips in a kiss. His tongue streaks out and she tastes the metallic blood that had dried on his mouth. Tilting her head up unconsciously when they break the kiss, she shows him where he had bitten her.

A growl wells up in his throat as he checks the teeth marks, clearly seeing the deep marks where the canines and sunk in. She whimpers softly when he bends his head, licking the wound, and relaxes her head against his dark hair, their bodies a tangled mass between the white sheet of his bed.

"Sasuke..." The name weaves memories into a simple tapestry.

He blinks up at her, raising his head slowly and giving her a bitter smile. He knew what she was going to say, knew what she wanted him to do. Wasn't this the reason that they had come together? To fulfill a dream and a fear and the destiny that had shoved them around for years?

"Sasuke." This time, she says it quietly, and still doesn't add more. She slips out of the bed, unashamed of her nakedness as the pale moonlight shimmers across her shoulders and the hollows of her hips. A blush wouldn't ever spread across her cheeks when she around him, not after this. She walks to where their clothes are, dropped clumsily when they had fumbled with them earlier that night. A kunai is pulled out, and she holds it up.

It's lovely, reflecting the waning moon from outside. Deadly, sharpened to a killing point. It was her secret, and she had been saving it for years. It was special, a fear and a hope all in one.

She walks back to him, and slips next to his lounging form. The warmth of his body–warm unlike she thought it would be–and snakes closer to him. His arm slowly wraps around her torso, pulling her to him.

She holds up the weapon and smiles gently. "You know, I dreamed of this."

A smirk graced his face–so beautiful, so tragic, so dangerous. His voice is still sarcastic. "When you were twelve?"

"When you left."

He is silent, and he gently takes the kunai from her hands. He takes her right wrist and traces the pale blue vein behind the delicate skin with the tip of the weapon. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He knows what the answer will be, but it doesn't stop him from asking.

She smiles sadly. "My dreams, Sasuke. You promised."

He leans towards her face, her foreheads touching lightly. He places a soft kiss on her temple and moves to her left ear. "This will hurt, Blossom..." The kunai in his hand slashes across her right wrist. She doesn't make a sound, and she can see he did a good job with the cut.

She sighs again, slowly and softly. "Thank you..."

He gently places her onto the white pillows, and he could see the crimson spreading cross the sheets. Her eyes close and he can see her smile again, a bittersweet note to the world

She's wanted this, but she never knew it was part of his dream, too. He looks down to his right wrist, and slashes it too, mimicking what he did earlier to her. In a silent moment, he watches the blood well slowly, then more quickly. It drips down onto her arm, but her eyes remain closed.

Carefully, so carefully now, he places their two wrists together. The blood meets and rolls down their forearms.

For one last time, she opens her eyes, but there is no surprise in her gaze. Instead, she wraps her other arm around his neck and slowly pulls him down. He smiles, this time, for the last time, gently. He settles himself down next to her, and closes his eyes.

"You came back..." The words slide and the voice disappears like smoke.

His hand intertwines with hers, the bleeding wrists still touching, and he whispers into her petal hair.

"I promised I would."

_My scars with yours. _

_My blood with yours. _

_My pain with yours._

_My death with yours._


End file.
